


A baby in the battle

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Ação, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após os incidentes com Ego e os Soberanos, Peter não esperava ter um bebê no meio de uma batalha outra vez. Mas agora de uma maneira bem diferente, e ainda mais desesperadora, porque era "seu" bebê. Pensaram que talvez a galáxia e suas vidas ficariam mais tranquilas sem Thanos agora, mas a quem queriam enganar? Eles são os Guardiões da Galáxia.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698
Kudos: 2





	A baby in the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Por alguma razão eu esqueci de informar quem são os autores das duas fanarts que coloquei. Não encontrei ainda quem são, mas sigo procurando, e vou falar aqui assim que eu descobrir. Se alguém souber, peço que me informe. Se você é o autor e vir, peço que não me ataque e me ameace como já aconteceu uma vez. Apenas me informe, eu terei muito prazer em dar os créditos dessas fanarts maravilhosas aqui. *Acabei de descobrir que quem fez a primeira fanart foi Giulia Renzi. A segunda ainda não sei.*
> 
> For some reason I forgot to inform who are the authors of the two fanarts I posted here. I haven't found who they are yet, but I'm still looking, and I'll talk here as soon as I find out. If anyone knows, I ask you to inform me. If you're the author and see, I ask that you don't attack me and threaten me as it happened once. Just let me know, I'll be happy to give credit to these wonderful fanarts here. <3
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Uma emergência no meio da batalha, uma batalha no meio de uma emergência, ou uma batalha no momento mais improvável ou menos propício possível. Como essas coisas continuavam acontecendo com eles? Era de se esperar que após mais de dois anos da morte de Thanos a galáxia parecesse um pouco mais tranquila. Mas a quem queriam enganar? Eles eram os Guardiões da Galáxia. E o pior é que estavam lutando com um número reduzido agora, ainda que antes de se recolher para dentro da nave, Gamora tivesse matado três das bestas que tentavam destruir a Millano, apesar dos apelos desesperados de Peter para que ela ficasse protegida dentro do quarto deles.

Tinham acabado uma missão, e após receber o pagamento e reparar alguns danos sofridos na nave, estacionada no meio de uma floresta, onde caíra por acidente, as abomináveis criaturas das quais os moradores tanto falaram para ter cuidado decidiram dar as caras. Pareciam uma mistura de lobo gigante e dinossauro segundo Peter.

\- O que diabos é um dinossauro? – Drax gritou em meio aos disparos.

\- É um animal pré-histórico que viveu na Terra há milhões de anos.

\- Por que as crianças terráqueas gostam tanto de brinquedos de um animal extinto? – O destruidor questionou, lembrando-se do tempo que passaram na Terra após a derrota de Thanos.

\- Sei lá, cara! Estão extintos, mas ainda são animais legais!

— Vamos mesmo ter essa conversa enquanto essas coisas tentam nos comer vivos?! – Rocket gritou do outro lado.

— Eu sou Groot!!

— Tem razão, já chega!! Se afasta todo mundo!! – O guaxinim gritou.

Peter, Drax e Groot recuaram o quanto puderam para a porta da nave. Peter ainda atirando, Drax esfaqueando as criaturas, e Groot as perfurando com suas videiras. Quando os três já estavam dentro, Rock se aproximou e atirou algo na direção dos monstros, que explodiu no exato segundo em que Peter fechou a Millano.

— Rock, nos tira daqui antes que mais deles cheguem!

— Certo! – Ele respondeu tomando o acento da frente e já começando a decolar.

— Eu sou Groot? – Groot questionou preocupado, olhando para Peter.

— Eu não sei, Groot. Eu espero que sim. Precisamos que ela fique.

— Vá ficar com ela. Ainda que ela se irrite e grite com você, ela precisa de você agora – Drax falou sério, pondo uma mão no ombro do amigo.

Peter assentiu. 

— Vão ajudar Rock e tracem a rota mais rápida possível pra Xandar.

Ambos assentiram e foram se sentar na cabine, vendo seu líder sair correndo quando ouviram Gamora gritar. Peter adentrou o quarto em pânico, vendo a esposa na cama deles com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto Mantis segurava sua mão. A jovem tinha ajudado Gamora a trocar suas roupas por uma das camisas de Peter, maior e mais larga que as que ele costumava usar. Sentou-se ao lado dela e secou suas lágrimas.

— Ah, querida... – falou baixinho beijando sua testa – Está tudo bem agora, não vou sair do seu lado.

A zehoberi o olhou com gratidão e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, a presença dele era vital para ela agora.

— Mantis, não pode aliviar essa dor?

— Lembra-se das instruções que os médicos nos deram pra o caso de isso acontecer? Não é seguro ainda. Precisamos esperar que ela chegue mais perto.

— A dor aumentou enquanto vocês estavam lá fora, o bebê está se aproximando – Gamora falou num sussurro enquanto o marido acariciava seu rosto.

Peter assentiu em silêncio, ficando pensativo por um instante.

— Acho que é um bom momento pra preparar a água morna. As toalhas já estão aqui. Drax já passou por isso. Chame-o pra ajudar.

Mantis assentiu e saiu do quarto. Peter levantou-se por não mais que cinco segundos para pegar as toalhas limpas que tinham reservado dentro do armário. As tirou da bolsa plástica em que estavam guardadas e as deixou no final cama, voltando a se sentar e segurar a mão de Gamora, que apertou a sua com força e fechou os olhos quando mais uma onda de dor a atingiu. Quando os olhos castanhos se abriram levaram um tempo para focar Peter novamente. Ele continuava lá, sem nunca deixar de olhá-la. O terráqueo não precisou perguntar para ver o medo em seus olhos.

— Vai ser rápido. Depois que o momento chegar vai ser rápido. Ele logo vai estar aqui e essa dor vai acabar – falou suavemente, secando mais uma lágrima de seu rosto.

— Não solte minha mão.

— Não vou. Eu nunca soltaria sua mão em um dos momentos mais importantes de nossas vidas. A essa hora amanhã você vai estar bem, sem dor, segurando o bebê mais lindo que já vimos em nossas vidas. Estaremos sorrindo, imaginando o futuro e falando do quanto ele é fofo – Peter sorriu, conseguindo fazê-la sorrir também.

— Eu te amo.

O Senhor das Estrelas se inclinou para abraçá-la e beijou demoradamente seus lábios, em seguida permitindo que Gamora enterrasse o rosto em seu peito e o apertasse volta.

— Também te amo, Mora.

Ela o apertou com força e dessa vez não conseguiu esconder o gemido de dor. Ouvi-la cortou o coração de Peter. Onde estava Mantis?!

Peter beijou a testa da zehoberi e se afastou com cuidado quando ela suavizou o aperto em volta dele, verificando as condições da esposa e sentindo o pânico surgir dentro dele de novo.

\- Querida, eu vou chamar Mantis. Já é seguro bloquear a dor.

\- Não, fica comigo.

\- Mora – ele sorriu, deslizando os dedos por sua testa – O bebê está quase aqui, já consigo vê-lo. Vai acabar em breve... Ele tem cabelo claro... E acho que ele é verde – falou suavemente, deixando lágrimas correrem de seus olhos verdes.

Gamora sorriu de volta, e fechou os olhos enquanto também chorava, dessa vez de felicidade ao finalmente conhecer um pouco a aparência do filho. Peter a beijou nos lábios por um momento, secou seu rosto e beijou sua têmpora. Gamora o olhou outra vez, e trocaram mais um sorriso, permitindo que Peter se levantasse. Mas antes que ele chegasse à porta, Mantis entrou acompanhada por Drax, que carregava uma bacia com a água, e a deixou em cima da mesa. Ele seguiu até Gamora e se abaixou ao lado dela. A zehoberi não se sentia constrangida pela situação. Drax já fora pai, e ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava passando, além de ele ter sido gentil e protetor com ela durante toda a gravidez.

\- Quando isso acabar, você vai ter certeza que é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo inteiro. E não importa quantos problemas nós temos, quando vir o rosto dele todos vão encontrar um sentido – ele falou gentilmente, afagando o topo da cabeça dela paternalmente e lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Drax – ela sorriu de volta antes do destruidor sair do quarto.

\- Mantis, já posso ver a cabeça dele. Pode bloquear a dor dela agora?

A alienígena assentiu, tocando a testa de Gamora e fechando os olhos enquanto suas antenas brilhavam. Gamora sentiu uma onda de alívio que entorpeceu um pouco seu corpo, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la dormir. Ela tomou alguns instantes para respirar e recobrar as forças para os próximos instantes. Peter segurou sua mão novamente e ela o encarou. Os olhos verdes continuavam firmes em sua promessa de não deixá-la, ela sabia disso antes mesmo de olhá-lo, e era tudo que precisava.

******

A nave estava em piloto automático enquanto Drax, Groot e Rocket esperavam ansiosamente por notícias quando perceberam que Gamora parou de chorar, e poucos minutos depois o choro de um bebê ecoava pela nave. Puderam ouvir Peter rir e chorar junto com o filho e a esposa, e mais tempo se passou até uma sorridente Mantis vir até eles.

\- É mesmo um menino – ela disse.

Até Rocket sorriu.

\- Podemos vê-lo? – O guaxinim perguntou.

\- Sim, está tudo em ordem agora, só preciso retirar o material que usamos do quarto.

\- Eu posso ajudar com isso – Drax falou seguindo-a de volta ao quarto.

Rapidamente retiraram a bacia com água e as toalhas e lençóis ensanguentados, que Mantis e Peter haviam trocado, e voltaram ao quarto, agora junto com Groot e Rocket. Peter estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, sem camisa, segurando o filho contra o peito, o pequeno estava protegido por uma toalha. Com o outro braço, ele segurava Gamora, completamente adormecida em seu ombro, um cobertor estava sobre os dois. Por um momento nenhum dos Guardiões sabia o que dizer, era uma das coisas mais lindas que haviam visto, apesar de jamais terem se imaginado em tal situação.

\- Eu sou Groot? – O jovem de seis anos sussurrou.

Peter abriu um enorme sorriso.

\- Sim – respondeu, afastando um pouco a toalha para que os outros vissem o rostinho do recém-nascido.

O pequeno Kevin era verde como a mãe, mas seu cabelo era de um ruivo alaranjado ainda mais intenso que o de Peter. Tinham decidido seu nome como Yondu Kevin Udonta Quill.

\- Ele é lindo – Drax falou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos enquanto chorava silenciosamente.

Mesmo Rocket decidiu não provocá-lo sobre isso, sabiam muito bem do que Drax estava lembrando. Mantis tocou o ombro do guerreiro em consolo, fazendo-o se acalmar aos poucos.

\- Ele tá acordado? – Rock perguntou.

\- Ainda está, os pés dele estão se mexendo de vez em quando.

Coincidentemente, o menino entreabriu os olhos bem na frente de Rock. Pareciam muito com os de Peter, mas eram azuis.

\- De onde veio essa cor? – O guaxinim perguntou.

\- Da minha mãe – o Senhor das Estrelas sorriu, num raro momento em que falava sobre sua mãe com felicidade – Ela tinha os mais lindos olhos azuis que já vi na minha vida.

\- Mas aquele... – Rocket evitou falar o nome de Ego – Também tinha olhos azuis.

\- De tonalidades um pouco diferentes. São dela, eu tenho certeza – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Já contatamos o hospital – Drax falou – Paramédicos estarão nos esperando no estacionamento. Chegamos em meia hora.

— Ótimo. Vão até a cabine, contatem Yondu, Kraglin, Dey, Nova Prime e Nebulosa, digam pra nos encontrarem no hospital. Avisem aos Vingadores também. É muito longe pra virem nos ver agora, mas prometemos que avisaríamos. Poderão conhecê-lo quando fomos na Terra de novo daqui alguns meses.

O filho de Tony e Pepper agora tinha quase quatro anos. Peter tinha certeza que o pequeno ficaria feliz ao saber que teria um novo amigo para brincar, quando Yondu crescesse um pouco.

— Certo – Rock falou, deixando o quarto junto com Drax.

— Eu sou Groot – Groot falou olhando o bebê mais de perto.

— Você também era quando era pequeno. São os dois bebês mais lindos que nós já vimos – Peter sorriu para o amigo.

— Eu sou Groot – ele respondeu com alegria – Eu sou Groot? – Perguntou quando Kevin fechou os olhos e se encolheu contra o pai.

Peter olhou o filho e depois Gamora, antes de fitar Groot novamente.

— Acho que agora os dois só querem dormir e se aquecer. Ele vai ficar mais animado pra brincar mais tarde.

Groot sorriu e saiu do quarto atrás de Rock e Drax.

— Precisam de mais alguma coisa? – Mantis perguntou baixinho.

— Não, Mantis. Muito obrigado por tudo. Sua ajuda tranquilizou muito Gamora, e todos nós também.

— Ele é tão lindo – ela falou mais uma vez, deslizando os dedos cuidadosamente pelos cabelos ruivos do bebê – Fico feliz em ter sido útil.

Trocaram um sorriso antes dela também sair e fechar a porta. Sozinho, Peter sorriu. Era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, apesar das circunstâncias inesperadas e desesperadoras que passaram para chegar aquele momento. O bebê agora estava de fato dormindo contra ele, e Gamora se mexeu, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

— Peter...

— Tudo bem, estamos todos bem – ele respondeu, beijando sua testa – Os outros acabaram de sair daqui. Estão todos muito felizes, especialmente Groot.

Ela riu baixinho, estendendo a mão para acariciar o filho sob a toalha.

— Acabou de dormir de novo. Vamos chegar ao hospital em pouco menos de meia hora, uma equipe vai nos esperar no estacionamento. Pedi que Rock e Drax contatem Yondu, Kraglin, Dey, Nova Prime, e sua irmã. Como acha que ela vai reagir quando se der conta que agora é tia oficialmente?

— Ela vai fingir que não se importa, mas o coração dela amoleceu um pouco nos últimos dois anos. Ela vai ficar feliz.

— Você está bem?

— Estou – falou se aninhando mais contra ele – Obrigada por tudo, Peter. Por tudo.

Nesse momento ele soube que ela estava agradecendo desde o momento em que se viram pela primeira vez em Xandar.

— Obrigado, mamãe. Pelo presente mais lindo e fofo que alguém já me deu.

Ela riu e seus olhos marejaram. Nenhuma palavra era mais necessária, se beijaram longamente e depois permaneceram com as testas unidas e de olhos fechados. Peter cuidadosamente colocou o filho nos braços de Gamora, que o abraçou junto ao peito e beijou seus poucos fios de cabelo. O pequeno sorriu brevemente e continuou dormindo. Peter a puxou para ele, beijando seus cabelos castanhos e a aquecendo em seu abraço. Gamora sorriu, fechou os olhos e repousou tranquilamente contra o amor de sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
